Tania Correa
Tania Correa Daughter of Juventas and Member of the Fourth Cohort History Gregorio and Juventas met in his 21st birthday party (debut) in Caracas, Venezuela. She was one of his dance partners and they fell for each other when they danced together. They began dating after some days and had an affair two weeks later. Gregorio doesn't want his parents to know about this so they fled Venezuela and lived in San Jose', Puerto Rico where she gave birth to Tania. As all gods and goddesses do to their children and partner, she left them a few months after Tania's birth by telling him that she planned to cruise the world in search of great fortune and it will take her many years before she gets back. One day, Gregorio's parents contacted him after years of finding him and told him to go back to Venezuela. He agreed and went back to his hometown. There Tania continued her childhood under the wealth of her father's family. She went to an exclusive school during her childhood and early teenage life. When she was twelve, Gregorio took her to San Francisco because he found a work there as an estate investor. She continued her studies in a school downtown with the help of a personal tutor to teach her how to speak English fluently. After taking her final exams when she was thirteen, Gregorio took her to Sonoma Valley Golf Club as a treat for finishing her school year. When they were happily playing golf on the wide open golf fields, hellhounds came out of the forest nearby and chaos broke out the golf course. When they were running away, Tania and Gregorio got seperated and she got lost among the panicking crowd. Hellhounds came to surround her and ready for the kill but suddenly wolves jumped out of the same forest the hellhounds appeared. She thought the wolves was about to attack her too but the wolves attacked the hellhounds and sent them running away while some dissolved into dust which scattered in the wind. One of the wolves, who introduced itself as Lupa, told her to come with them. Tania tried to run away and find her dad but the wolves made a barricade to stop her on her tracks. The wolves approached her, urging her to come with Lupa and the pack. Seeing that her father was nowhere on sight, she gave up and followed them. They eventually found themselves to the Wolf House, where the pack lives. They trained her to become a warrior and become like them, hightening her senses and instincts. Her training lasted for one and a half months. Her thought about her dad looking for her died down and focused on training. After she completed her training, she was told by Lupa to go south and find Camp Jupiter in Caldecott Tunnel. She gave her an Imperial Gold dagger just in case monsters sprang out and came to attack her. She left the Wolf House and made her way south. Luckily she still has some pocket money so she took a ride there. She dropped off at the entrance of Caldecott Tunnel as Lupa instructed and ventured the maintenance tunnel. She finally made it to Camp Jupiter where she was claimed by her mother. Personality, Fatal Flaw and Fears She is cheerful most of the time, extrovert and friendly. She's also adaptive to her surroundings and but is having difficulties in trying to cope up with the sudden changes and developments in her personal life. She maybe rich, but she's not a spoiled brat and a shopaholic too. Her fatal flaw is being too slow to move on in her life which makes her stuck in her place. Her fears are Arachnophobia (spiders), Carcinophobia (cancer) and Myctophobia (darkness). Appearance She has long brownish hair, brown eyes, fair complexion, average height and of medium built. She is plainly pretty and simple in clothing. She has the appearance of a Latin American teenager. Powers and Abilities WIP Category:Demi-god (Roman) Category:Female Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Children of Juventas